The present disclosure relates to wireless technology and more specifically, to using wireless local area networks (WLAN) for the authentication of payment systems.
Wireless local area network (WLAN) is widely used in public spaces, such as restaurants, airports, hotels, and the like. In the public spaces, one or more access points (APs) of a WLAN may be deployed to facilitate access of users to the Internet via one of the APs. To ensure the network security, some WLAN adopts complicated authentication procedures so that only authenticated users are allowed to access the WLAN. At present, the authentication procedure has to get multiple parties involved, such as the user, the AP, the authentication server, and the mobile operator.